


An Apple a Day

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead People, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke dresses his teddy bear up in his boyfriend's clothes
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 7





	An Apple a Day

Luke held the stuffed bear in his arms as he opened the door to his boyfriend’s room. The morning light made his vision blur for a second, as he had grown accustomed to darkness by now. “Good morning Cwive-” He said, nuzzling his bear as he walked over to the dresser. He was already dressed, wearing a slightly stained pair of overalls, a striped shirt and some socks he found laying around. “We have to get you dressed. You can’t walk around naked now …” He said in a silent, sorrowful voice. He always sounded like that when he first woke up, and Clive wasn’t here. He always went to work before Luke could get up, but he’d be back when the sun went down. 

Luke pulled out an old shirt, and some briefs, laying the bear down on the bed like it was a baby, and Luke was going to change it. He put the clothes on it, sliding the shirt on, wrapping it around the stuffed animal until it was all bunched up…

“Do you wanna watch tv while I make breakfast?” Luke asked. 

“ …”

“I’ll come watch tv when i’m done! I have to eat something- and you have to eat something too.”

“ …”

“You don’t need to help out- I promise I got it-” Luke said, and with that, he carried the bear downstairs. “I just like when you eat my food, so promise me you’ll clean your plate” He said, rubbing his eyes. He walked down the hall, and into the messy living room. “I’m sorry I haven't cleaned up, I’ve been feeling a little ill.” Luke said, setting Clive on the couch next to a box of tissues. He looked at him … and Clive fell over. 

“Silly- how are you going to see if you lay down on your face? Or are you still a bit tired too?” Luke said …

“I see- you worked a long time huh? Go ahead and take a nap, i’ll put the tv on anyways-” Luke said. He pressed the button … but the tv didn’t turn on. 

“Oh … that’s right- the electricity doesn’t work anymore … how am I going to make breakfast? I’m so hungry-” Luke said, starting to tear up a little. 

He shook his head, “Oh- I know! We’ll go to the store!” He said, walking over to the couch. “ … oh- but- It’s a long walk- and we don’t have a car … what do you think we should do?” Luke asked. 

“ …”

“ … okay- i’ll see if there’s anything in the fridge for us to eat-” Luke said, walking into the kitchen. He walked past the stacks of dirty dishes, he couldn’t wash them without running water. He walked past the mess, and opened the fridge … the smell made his head hurt, nothing but rotting food and nasty spoiled things. Luke whined, and shut the door, “There’s nothing in here either!” He said, feeling a little hot. No air conditioner, no food, no water. 

He stood there, before walking back into the living room … “I’m sorry ... “ He said, picking Clive up from the couch. “We can still have fun today! I promise it won’t be like yesterday, or the day before- you’ll see!” Luke said. 

He ran off, going right into his room. He opened the door, and set Clive down in the chair at his little table. “We can go on a date! Like you promised- it’ll be so fun!” 

“ …”

“Yea- and we can do all the other stuff too-” Luke said, feeling a little light headed. He continued, walking over to his closet. “I had a nice outfit ... “ he said, digging through things. He stopped, his arms felt weak, and he was starting to go back to sleep. He had no energy … “w-well- I don’t have to change clothes” 

“ …”

“ you like my overalls? I do too-” Luke said, standing up. He walked over to the table, and sat down. The bags under his eyes stung as he watched Clive. “I like your shirt-” 

“ … “ 

“ you did?” Luke asked, smiling softly at the bear as they talked. His room was full of empty water bottles and food wrappers from whatever scraps he managed to find. There was nothing left, nothing but Clive, so he gave the bear all of his energy, and tried to stay awake. 

They spoke for hours, and Luke got up, walking around his room, playing and dancing with his bear. He broke out his crayons and colored all over his walls, making pretty pictures with him. Nobody was here to tell him not to, so he didn’t worry about it. Luke played with the bear all day long, having an amazing time with it, as amazing as time could get in times like these. 

It made for a good distraction, there was only so much he could do before his body forced him to shut down, but he wouldn't go to sleep even if it meant he was tired for the rest of the day. He’d keep going, he wanted to be awake when Clive finally got here.

When night came, Luke took to the living room, opening the curtains wide so he could see the stars. He stared up at them, standing at the window. “We’ll be back today! I know he will!” Luke said, watching the sky as it moved … The night was silent, and Luke waited for a long while. 

He was accompanied by nothing but the sound of crickets, and other nightly creatures all singing in harmony to express their song of darkness. The night was a comfort for them, but each night Luke had to spend was another day that chipped at the fragile glass heart he’d been given. It cracked it, piece by piece until there were spider webs all around it, and it reflected no light. It was a miracle that it hadn’t shattered, or that its body hadn’t succumbed to it’s needs as a human being. The need to eat, the desire to be clean, the need for social interaction. Luke had gone without it all for weeks now, and this was his third day without any water. 

He stared out the window, watching the world pass him by … 

“ …”

“He’s gonna come. I know he will. He’s just … running late” Luke said, eyes clouding with protein filled water. “He’s just a little late! He’s going to come back! He will!” Luke said, and he truly believed it. 

_ Because he had to believe it. Because if it wasn’t true, then this was his end, and he was too young to be able to understand that statement without an intense amount of fear. _

Luke’s eyes started to close, but he shook his head. He knew, he knew that if he let his eyelids shut then they would never open again. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to get up if he laid down. 

He stared up at the sky as Clive watched him, a glowing spectre from behind. He stood there, watching Luke stay at the window, tired out of his mind. This was hell, Clive was forced to watch this every single day. He did what he could for Luke, but ever since he died, his contact with the physical world was limited. 

Still … he tossed an apple down at the floor, and Luke jumped a little, turning around …

“W-where do these stupid apples keep coming from?!” Luke said angrily. “I don’t want an apple- I want Clive to come back! Whoever keeps throwing apples in here just go away!” He yelled. 

Clive … sat down on the floor, watching luke cry. There wasn’t anything he could do … 

"Clive!" Luke screamed, sobbing as he choked on his tears, he ripped the curtains off of the rods, and threw the bear across the room in a fit of rage ... Eventually Luke stopped, and dropped down onto the floor. He shuffled over to the apple, and picked it up. Clive watched as he cleaned it off, and bit by bit it began to disappear with his little bites. His little stomach was growling, happy to get some food in it, but it was just an apple.

It wouldn’t be much, but he would survive until Clive could somehow find something else for Luke to eat and drink. He was working on a way to get the lights to come back on, but he didn’t know how to make that happen when he couldn’t touch anything. 

Luke chewed on the apple, looking a little better as he ate. He was still whimpering like the lost puppy he was … Clive reached out, putting his hand to Luke’s face. It went right through him, but he continued to try. 

God- why did this happen? What did he do to deserve this? What did Luke do? Clive was so tired of watching him suffer every single day. 

He tried putting his arms around Luke, but that didn’t work either. 

It wouldn’t stop him from trying though. He’d keep trying, again and again, and Luke would wait day after day, forever. 

Some things never change, and some people just never learn … 


End file.
